Another Crack Fanfiction, By ItscalledLove's sister
by ItscalledLove
Summary: I left my tabs open again. For my sister to find. Again. Lots of crack-y stuff going on in here. Avengers. Yeah, you have to love her. (M just in case. Not sure, because my sister is really weird.)


**A/N: For some reason, people seemed to like my sisters Tony and Steve in Fairy Tail? Crack fic. I left my tabs open again. I am an idiot. Here is another one of my marvelous sisters crack fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... whatever the hell this is. **

**(P.S. For safety reasons, I edited it so it didn't mention either of our names.)**

* * *

><p><em>This was an outrage. A complete outrage!<em>

HOW DARE SHE LEAVE HER TAB OPEN AGAIN AND NOT LET HER SISTER WRITE ANOTHER CRACK FANFICTION!

Unless…

She stared at the screen, torn. Should she listen to her sister? Or should she write more crack? Sister? Or crack fanfiction? Sister? Or crack fanfiction…?

Her fingers itched to type, an entire cracktastic world of rainbows and butt sex at her fingertips, hovering at the forefront of her mind. She bit her lower lip. Her willpower was weak. She couldn't resist…!

Slowly, she began to type. Except what she typed wasn't crack fanfiction! It was an even weirder, even stranger story about her struggles about writing verses not writing it! Which was basically a crack story in itself!

Oops.

She looked up innocently as her sister walked out of her room, which was blaring Michael Buble. If she pretended to be working on something else… maybe little sister wouldn't notice…

AHA!

It worked.

She walked by, clueless as usual.

The sneaky author grinned to herself and continued to type. What an odd feeling, doing something so naughty without actually doing something naughty… but still doing something naughty.

She snickered to herself, thinking of what she could write. Gay porn was always a good way to go. Or maybe something involving unicorns? Orrrr… GAY PORN WITH UNICORNS! PERFECT!

…

"oh tony" steve moaned "i luv this so much"

"i know bby" tony grunted as he had the bestest sexs ever "i luv it too- i luv u even moar"

steve was fullfilled with sexual fullfillment and he had so many orgasms that he couldnt even breathe- it was a good thing he was a super solider or he might have died.

tony kept going, feeling like he was gonna burst like a balloon wearing sunglasses and a sharpie goatee because steve was just that good. he put all of the kisses on steves face, like his mouth and cheeks and forehead and eyes

"ow my eye" steve groaned

"sorry bby i couldnt help it u just so good and i wanna give u so much luv"

and because fanfiction steve is always a baby he started to cry- he just loved tony so much.

"oh yeah oh yeah bby"

"oh tony"

"you like that bby"

"oh godsssssss yesssssssss"

and then tony suffered from dick parkinsons and came like no one ever came before, probably getting steve pregnant.

except steve was a dude, and he couldnt get pregnant, maybe. but maybe he could because there are weird fanfics like that where dudes have bbys.

"i luv u so much bby" tony said with all the sweetness of a sweet flower.

"i luv u too tony u so good to me i hope i have all ur bbys" steve exclaimed.

"wait wut" tony screamed. "fuck that i have commitment issues and daddy problems"

and then tony jumped out the window, but he forgot that they were 123432 stories up high so he hit the ground and died and steve had to raise their hypothetical love bby all alone and that baby did a lot of drugs because its dad was dead and his other dad wouldnt stop angsting and then the baby died and turned into a unicorn.

and then the unicorn went to heaven and brought tony back and he and steve lived happily ever after because he decided that he would get over his commitment issues.

the end

She smiled at her masterpiece. Yes. This was glorious.

She was a genius.

As she typed out the last few sentences, she pondered whether or not her sister would kill her. Probably. But who knows? Few can resist the power of gay porn and unicorn crack.

Next time, though. Next time, the older sister of the amazing ItscalledLove author would write something about Destiel, and there would be even more unicorns.

Yes.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my...**

**~Marshy **


End file.
